Bit
by Sar'Kalu
Summary: Up For Adoption.Post DH; ignores epilogue. A midnight attack at the Burrow on the Trio leaves Harry and Hermione reeling from the consequences. The subsequent reactions from Ron and everyone they know leaves Hermione all alone and Harry fighting to defend her. Because after all, everyone knows that Dark Creatures are dangerous, regardless of who they used to be. Slash.
1. Chapter 1: Bitten

:Chapter One: Bitten

The near perfect orb of the full moon hung stationary in the dark, dark sky. It's creamy face was completely indifferent to the fields and rivers below. The checkered blanket of the fields below marred the velvet face of the earth. The thin ribbons and snakes that marked the the wooded valleys shone like silver in the soft light that illuminated the sky. It was so quiet, too quiet. Ominously so. A tall crooked house stood in a field, the trees crowding it, covering it, hiding it from prying eyes. The messy yard was cluttered with a hen house, pots and bricks. It was a disaster area. The house itself was scarily decrepit, standing wonkily to one side, it looked like it was being held together by magic. Nothing else could possibly hold up the building without steel wires and girders.

A loud crack echoed out over the night, a young boy stood in the front yard, his shadowed face showed the slightest confusion as he looked around. He carded a hand through his darkly messy hair, his green eyes hidden behind glasses scanned the area surrounding the house. Suddenly the front door was thrown open and a boy and girl came running out. The light pooled in the yard, throwing the items haphazardly thrown about the yard into stark relief. The boy was tall, lankily so, his feet over sized causing him to trip and stumble in the shadowed darkness towards his friend. The girl was delicately built, her hair a frizzy, crazy ball that sat wonkily upon her head. The two of them shouted and yelled with delight as they tackled the younger, darker haired boy. Too caught up in their joy of their reunion none of them saw the gold eyes that watched them. Golden eyes that were set above slavering jaws; jaws that were spread into malevolently insane grin.

The houses wards had spelt against werewolves, but the trio had moved beyond them. Their innocently happy squealing and hollering inciting crazed excitement within the most feared werewolf in the magical world. It was the dark haired boy who first noticed the wolf ghosting towards them first, his emerald eyes had frozen in terror before his hoarse shout alerted his friends. The wolf ran towards the children, great bounding leaps covered the ground towards them in seconds. The other two let out terrified cries as they stumbled backwards. The wolf careened into them with startling ferocity. The two boys fought back, trying to keep their limbs beyond the menacing jaws. The girl screamed in sheer fright and terror whipping out her wand she let out a cry heralding a jet of scarlet light.

The wolf shot backwards, tumbling nose over tail before settling in a crumpled heap. As it did so, the trio lurched towards the house, crossing the wards with ease, finally feeling safe after their encounter. They were no strangers to danger and it left barely any scars on their psych. Behind them, the wolf huffed in displeasure having failed to kill his target, but with the bloody tang in his mouth he knew that another might succeed where he had failed.

"Hermione! Get inside!" Shouted the taller boy, his blue eyes wild with fear, his friend lurched forward and hauled the girl inside. Their feet crossed the ground quickly, the door still open.

"Harry, honestly, I'm okay," Hermione Granger said faintly to her dark haired friend, her hands were shaking badly. "Ron!" Hermione squealed as her ginger haired friend scooped her up. Ignoring his female friends shouts, Ron lurched inside, the terror in his eyes fading as he entered the living room.

"Hermione," Ron Weasley huffed in annoyance. "You were collapsed in the doorway, white as a sheet and shaking to boot. You are clearly in shock."

"Funny that," Hermione hissed waspishly, "We were just attacked by a werewolf Ronald! How can you be so calm! What if we'd been killed?" Hermione said this last bit shrilly. Her brown eyes filled with tears she had never felt so scared, not even when she had helped Harry face Voldemort. And death had never felt so close before. She honestly didn't know how Harry had coped with these sorts of feelings for so long.

"Well, we weren't. We were bloody lucky!" Ron said seemingly calm. Harry Potter followed his tall friend as Ron deposited Hermione onto the couch. "Man, I hate werewolves, they're bloody killers." Ron spat in disgust, he missed Hermione's eyes widening in fear and shock. Ron started to pace, letting off excess energy as he started to process what had just happened.

"Ron!" She protested, "Professor Lupin's a werewolf, and you like him well enough!"

"Yes I know, but he's tame!" Ron muttered as he paced in front of the couches. His blue eyes were worried and sheepish. "You know?" He sighed quietly, "Look, werewolves kinda deserve the reputation they have, they're vicious. And killers. Bite you as soon as look at you. Lupin's amazing that he's got his wolf under control. And he takes wolfsbane. It keeps him sane. Stable." Ron was gesticulating as he said this, his face weary with the exertion he'd done in the past half hour. He sank on the couch next to Harry, his face weary and strained. After fighting the previous year he'd hoped to escape the constant terror and fighting that the war had forced upon him. Sometime being Harry Potter's friend was hard work.

Harry was seated on the couch opposite Hermione, he saw the dread written on her face. He knew the werewolf hadn't gotten him or Ron, but Hermione had been closest. Had she escaped unscathed? The look on her face was pretty damning, but then, she might simply be shocked by the bigotry Ron was spewing. Even Harry was shocked, Ron hadn't mentioned this before now.

"Ron, shut up!" Harry scowled, "You can't call them all slavering monsters, and Lupin isn't the only one who keeps his wolf under tight control." Harry leaned backwards, looking into his friends eyes. Ron wouldn't meet his gaze, his expression was stubborn and hateful.

Ron shrugged, "Whatever."

Hermione scowled at their redheaded friend, "Why do you hate them do much. You've never mentioned this before now."

"It never really came up before now." Ron said indifferently. As though it didn't matter that he was stigmatizing an entire race based on what a few had done. "Besides, what does it matter?"

Before Hermione could argue, Harry interrupted.

"Enough of the werewolf hating, care to explain why you and 'Mione were up so late? It's 2 o' clock in the blood morning!" Harry glared at his friends, his green eyes hard. "Uku should both be in bed, you know I would have been fine and able to get in on my own."

Harry rubbed at his pounding temples, it was agony to listen to Ron's voice when he desperately wanted to be alone and to think. He really wanted to know why the werewolf had attacked him, was it because of the legislation that was being presented to the Wizangamot soon? A legislation he himself was backing? Despite his currant irritaion at his friend, Harry could admit that he no longer felt quite as close to Ron as he once did. Too many things were proving different now after the war was finished. Ron was now famous of his own accord, something that seemed to have gone to his head. Not only that, but if Ron truly felt like this about werewolves then it might be that he would be angry with Harry's backing of the legislation to give werewolves more rights. More freedom. With difficulty, Harry pulled himself from his thoughts to pay attention to his friend.

"Well, we were waiting up for you. You did send us a letter, mate." Ron explained as if to an idiot. "And when we heard the apparation crack, we thought we'd surprise you. You know?" Ron pulled on a suitably goofy and happy grin onto his face. Ever the Gryffindor, Harry thought tiredly, never willing to think a situation through, something that had nearly killed them on more than one occasion.

Hermione nodded slowly in agreement, she looked like she was in pain. "Look, I'm going to bed now, okay?" Hermione said dully, excusing herself from further conversation. Her eyes were clouded and when she stood she swayed drunkenly.

"Sure, need help getting up the stairs?" Ron asked enthusiastically. His voice overly cheerful for someone who'd just escaped a near death experience.

"No, I'm fine." Hermione said as she staggered to the stairs, slowly and painfully. "Night you two, don't stay up too late." Hermione then walked upstairs and disappeared into the bathroom. Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"We'd better do as she suggested," Ron said happily, his eyes full of stars for the woman he thought he loved. Harry nearly rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you go on ahead, mate," Harry said. "I need to think a bit. Still a bit tightly wound." Ron nodded in understanding as he vacated the room. Leaving Harry to stare at the floor before he too headed upstairs. However he didn't go to Ron's room. He halted at the bathroom, and without announcing himself or knocking he entered. Closing the door behind him quickly.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped surprised, failing to tug down her sleeve.

There against the pale of her skin was a tooth mark. A puncture wound. A single thought ran through Harry's mind on a loop. Hermione had been bit.

She was a werewolf.

Hermione had got bit...


	2. Chapter 2: Consequences

:Chapter Two: Consequences.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed angrily the next morning, "I can't believe you!" Her treacle coloured eyes were narrowed at the raven haired wizard in front of her. "What do you mean haven't finished your homework yet? How could you not?" Ron was seated next to her, his blue eyes laughing at the mournful expression his friend wore.

"I'm sorry, Mione." Harry mumbled uncomfortably. Staring at his hands avoiding his best friends recriminating gaze.

Harry was currently seated in the kitchen, Ron was across from him trying to stifle his laughter. Hermione staring at him in disbelief from where she sat across from him, her mouth slightly oped as if she could not quite understand why he wouldn't have finished the severely overdue homework from sixth year. The room was warm and homey, the family clock was perched crazily off to the side on top of a pile of books, while the worn dining table sat in the middle of the room, the three teens around it.

After last night both he and Hermione had agreed to not tell Ron about her just yet. Ron clearly wasn't ready, if his prejudice and stigmatization of werewolves was anything to go by. They had to bring his ideas on werewolves around first, introduce him to a new way of thinking, of course that needed to be done for the whole of the wizarding world, but they thought they'd start with Ron. But even so, Harry hadn't expected that Hermione could so completely disregard her new condition blithely, like nothing was wrong. Not that there _was_ anything wrong with being a werewolf, but even so... They had just been lucky that it was only Hermione and not all three of them that had been bitten, add to that it had been the last night of the full moon and they were doubly lucky. Incredibly so.

"Well that is not good enough," She snapped huffily. "We only have a week left, how can you get your work done properly enough if you refuse to start early enough!" Harry stared at her in amazement, he'd forgotten how much of a homework nazi Hermione had been. Or more likely repressing the memories...

"Hermione, we have two weeks of the holidays left. Give me a break! You know what the Dursleys are like!" Harry groaned. Ron met his best friends eyes in sympathy.

Hermione was grade crazed, and even things like magic hating muggles wouldn't, couldn't, and shouldn't get in the way of school work. She expected the same from her friends as she expected from herself. Which was nice, but both Harry and Ron wouldforever she kept her crazy expectations to herself sometimes, not that they weren't appreciative, but still. Hermione opened her mouth to continue her lecture, completely disregarding Harry's argument, when she was interrupted by Molly Weasley and Ginny Weasley. The matriarch of the Weasley family was plump and jolly, her rosy cheeks split into a welcoming grin as she pulled Harry into a bear hug. Ginny was lithe and tall, a sheet of red hair falling down her back, her brown eyes resting softly upon the boy who had claimed her heart at seven years of age.

"Hi, Harry, How are you?" Ginny asked quietly, she felt a sudden reservation between herself and Harry. She frowned, it was strange to say the least, after all, didn't he lover her or something. She was sure he did; never mind that he'd never said so, she was certain of it. She was still waiting for him to ask her out again, he was her prince charming, her knight in shining armor. But he was annoyingly recalcitrant in asking her. She wouldn't wait forever.

"I'm fine Ginny, how about you?" Harry replied distantly, straightening his shirt after the rib cracking hug he'd just received from Molly. Molly had disappeared into the kitchen, no doubt to start cooking lunch.

"I'm okay." Ginny answered frowning at the teen. Hermione had their school books out and was lecturing Ron on different uses of bats blood in potions, while Ron just stared at Hermione goofily. Ginny thought it was a bit pathetic, she wasn't even sure what Ron was feeling was real love like what she felt for Harry, she wasn't even sure Ron could love. As mean as that thought was, she felt it was slightlyaccurate nonetheless.

Harry noticed Ginny's observation of Ron and Hermione, "It's a bit pathetic isn't it?" He said quietly. "Make you feel sick?"

He watched Ginny for a reaction, there was a flicker of something behind her brown eyes. Perhaps it was a bit rude to be testing her on how she felt about their developing relationship, but he didnt feel safe around her anymore. Something had changed, like Ginny, he too felt the difference between them, and he knew she expected him to ask her back out, but he felt like something had changed within him, like something was missing. And until Harry had figured that out, he wasn't going to be propositioning her or anyone else any time soon.

"I know, but then, he always has been." Ginny smirked at her older brother. "And it is a bit sick, but then, their feelings aren't real like ours." Ginny tried to catch Harry's eyes.

Harry shrugged indifferently, he didnt really want to talk about it anymore. She'd failed his test, she wouldnt support Hermione and Ron in their possible relationship and she also thought she loved him after only six months dating and a year apart. Not what he felt he was looking for. He shrugged mentally before pulling his History of Magic book towards him, this was his seventh year, he really did needed to pick up his grades for the NEWT's. Not only that but he'd decided last year to retake his OWL's and after constant study for almost three solid months, he'd picked up his old subjects as well as a few new ones. Disappointed, Ginny sighed and trudged upstairs, deciding that if the trio were going to be doing work, then she'd better do so as well.

"Oh and Harry dear, Remus has decided that he'd like to visit today. He said something about wanting to take you to visit Sirius. And take it easy on him, you know what last night was, he'll probably be a bit fragile still." Molly said suddenly as she poked her head through the doorway from the kitchen. Harry nodded, noticing Hermione's whitened expression.

Harry wrote a note to Hermione quickly, before passing it to her. Hermione slipped the parchment under the table and read it quickly, 'Herm, don't worry, I'll keep him away and explain the situation to him. As well as Ron's views. We'll ask Remus how he managed to keep Moony safe and away from people at Hogwarts. No one will know.' Hermione looked over at Harry and whispered a quick thank you before turning her attention back to Ron who was staring dumbly at the fifth year text book for potions that she had borrowed from Fred and George. Harry smiled at her and then returned his attention to his essay on the Goblin Uprising of the fourteenth century.

XXX

When Remus Lupin arrived at the Burrow he knew, immediately, that something was different. That feeling only grew when he walked into the dining room where Hermione and Ron were working on potions and Harry was fiddling with his quill, staring frustratedly at his parchment. Remus coughed to gain their attention, he noted Ron's welcoming but wary smile, Hermione's fearful and white face and the wobbly smile she attempted to hitch onto it. And his own best friends son staring at him with something akin to apprehension and nervousness. Remus frowned at them, what was going on?

Suddenly Harry leapt up, "Remus!" He cried joyfully, in a strained voice. "Can we go outside, I need your help on something." Harry looked at his Dad's friend earnestly. "Please, it won't take long!"

Remus agreed, the tension surrounding the golden trio was thick, and if he had a knife on his person, he was certain that he would be able to cut said tension. Only Ron was impervious and oblivious to the tension, his face resigned to going back to his potions book. Remus followed James' son out into the backyard, watching as Harry led the way down to the pond. There Harry seated himself and gestured for Remus to do the same. Gazing into Harry's green eyes, Remus felt apprehension curl in his stomach. What was going on?

"First, I want your agreement on absolute secrecy of what I'm about to tell you," Harry said gravely, his eyes staring anxiously into Remus' gold ones. "Then I want you to set up a silencing spell around us so no one can possibly overhear what I'm about to tell you." Harry waited for Remus' answer.

Remus blinked in shock, this was a bit far, even for Harry. Was it truly this serious? Remus quickly agreed to the terms, adding an obscuring spell so lips couldn't be read either. Ah the wonderful products of a misspent youth, Remus thought, chuckling to himself. He returned his attention the the dark haired young man before him.

"Okay," Harry blew out some of the tension he was carrying. "Hermione was bit." Harry said bluntly.

Remus froze, he couldn't have heard right? Could he? "Bit?" He asked cautiously.

"By a werewolf." Harry added his emerald orbs deadly serious in their gaze upon his Father's friend.

"You cannot be serious." Remus said weakly. "How was she bit? When was she bit?" Remus reeled the world swaying beneath him. He felt like he was falling, the floor cut from beneath him. That beautiful young woman was cursed like he was. Her life had been ruined. Completely. Remus turned fearful eyes upon his best friend's son.

"Last night, when I arrived, I apparated outside the wards but quickly walked in. Naturally Hermione and Ron had heard me and they ran outside to tackle me. Despite my moving inside the wards their and my enthusiasm led to us falling just outside the wards again." Harry explained painfully, his eyes filled with self recrimination. Remus reached out an gripped his shoulder in support, his own eyes filled with pain. "Then werewolf came, it was so quick, so fast. It ran towards us. We ran. Scrambling from it, utterly terrified. I thought we managed to get away. I thought we were safe!" Harry's voice became panicked and ice gripped Remus' heart, Harry had come so close to becoming bitten himself. So close!

"I couldn't be more wrong. Ron and I thought Hermione was simply in shock. After all, both Ron and I had escaped but when I checked in on her when she went to the bathroom." Harry's eyes suddenly became haunted and shadowed. closing the green orbs, Harry continued the tale, "Only one fang punctured her. It's enough though, we read up on it last night. Ron doesn't know. He wouldn't approve or love Hermione anymore. And that would kill her. Remus, you have to help her, please! She is so scared." Harry turned pleading eyes upon the last Marauder.

"Of course I will, Harry, you don't even have to ask." Remus smiled weakly at the dark haired young man. "But what do you mean about Ron? Why haven't you told him yet?"

At Remus' enquiring look, Harry explained shortly. "Ron has the pure blood werewolf bias." Harry sighed, his shoulders drooping in defeat.

"Oh, Merlin," Remus said utterly shocked and dumbfounded. "What do you mean Ron's biased?" Remus asked suddenly, and fearfully. "He seemed to accept me well enough!" Remus was floored, his eyes showing despair and horror at the thought of one of Harry's friends hating him because of what he was.

"He's okay with you, says you're tame because of the wolfsbane, but he says that all other were's are killers. Dangerous. It ridiculous, he knows you aren't dangerous, nor will Hermione be. She knows better than to let it free." Harry said in disgust. Remus smiled at James' son, he had picked up on the unfairness of the prejudice fairly early like his father and godfather. Remus couldn't be more proud of Harry than at that moment. "Hermione is terrified that if he finds out he'll hate her too." Remus nodded in understanding.

"I see. That complicates things." Remus murmured. "The full moon rests on three nights, last night was the last of the full moon nights." Remus shuddered, he'd been lucky, this full moon had been fairly gentle on him. Thankfully. Otherwise he wouldn't be walking right now. Gathering himself once more, Remus returned to the matter at hand.

"So Hermione will not transform for another month. I was lucky last night, normally I'm exhausted, but last night, I'm not sure why but I didn't feel tired. But I did feel like something had gone wrong. I thought I'd come over. Guess I know why now. Anyway, I was wondering, would you like to come over these holidays? I know you were supposed to spend it here, but I think it'll be easier on Hermione if you visit us. And this way Sirius can teach you and Ron, if he wants, to become animagi. Besides its easier for a werewolf to have company. So if the three if you wanted to spend the rest of the holidays with me and Sirius, let me know, okay?" Remus said thoughtfully, barely hiding the pleasure at the thought of Harry staying at Grimauld place with himself and Sirius.

Harry looked delighted, "Of course I want too. I'd love too!" Harry grinned, his green eyes shining. "When can we-"

"Slow down!" Remus laughed. Harry was remarkably like James when he got excited like that. "We should ask the others first and then organize it." Remus chuckled to himself as the teen leapt up and hauled Remus up. The two friends walked back into the house, the man going to find Molly while the teen sat himself back down and continued with his homework. Ever since Cedric had died, Harry had felt hopeless and at a loss particularly during the war. But now, now he felt like he had a new lease on life. He wouldn't fail Hermione.

"Alright Harry, Molly says you guys can come over tomorrow sometime, something about wanting to feed you up." Remus chuckled again, "You also look a bit overwhelmed, perhaps I can help?" At Harry's relieved look, Remus full out laughed and seated himself next to the dark haired teen.

Harry sighed gratefully and together the quartet worked late into the night, laughing and joking. With the tall golden haired man pretending he didn't feel the presence of a pack member in the room. The girl attempting to have some semblance of normalcy in her life, despite it being turned upside down. And the two boys being the immature idiots that most teenage boys are.


	3. Chapter 3: Chances

:Chapter Three: Chances

Ginny stared at Harry and Hermione in shock. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She asked finally. "You seriously want to do this?" She eyed the pair of them suspiciously, perhaps with good reason. It had taken her years to get them to accept her help, and now, completely out of the blue, here they were begging for it.

"Yes," Harry admitted warily, his green eyes guardedly watching Ginny as she stood hands on hips, eyes narrowed and watching. She looked utterly terrifying.. "We both need new clothing and we both are sick of looking like rejects. And we both know you're the best when it comes to dressing neatly." Harry looked at Ginny even more warily than before. Ginny was brilliant, but scary, rather like Hermione in that respect, although, for perhaps different reasons. If she saw through their plan to go to Diagon Alley for books on Animagus transformations and potion ingredients, then they were screwed. Although, Ginny probably wouldn't have a problem with it.

"Okay, but on one condition," Ginny agreed, her eyes narrowing further. "You do what I say, you buy what I think is good and you tell me why this change of mind." She held up her hands to still Harry's protest. "Not immediately, just eventually. And Harry, be prepared to break out that vault key of yours!" When Harry nodded, wincing. Ginny suddenly grinned, "I love makeovers!" She squealed, clapping her hands and racing downstairs, no doubt to break the news to her mother and to get permission to go to Diagon alley.

"Uh, great. Thanks Gin." Harry muttered to her retreating back. "I'll go get Hermione then. And break the news, gently." Harry said wincing again. He walked over to Hermione's room, dreading her reaction. Shuffling his feet slightly he knocked on her door.

"Hermione?" Harry called through the door, "You there?"

"Come in, Harry," Hermione said. She was looking right at him as he entered. Harry's guilty expression must have spoken for itself because the next minute she was frowning at him suspiciously. "What's up?" She asked warily.

Hermione's room was very small, but that was to be expected in the Burrow, where space was a commodity worth a small fortune. The single bed was rammed up tightly against the wall and was impeccably made. A desk sat next to it, under the window, over looking the back yard. Outside George and Ron could be seen throwing the gnomes over the back fence. Harry seated himself carefully on the bed, avoiding Hermione's eyes for a moment before meeting them nervously. He was unsure how she'd react to the news of what he'd organized. It wasn't a very well thought out plan, but it was the best he could come up with on short notice.

"We have to go soon." Harry said wearily, his facial expression was pained and nervous. Hermione was unsure whether to laugh or grab her wand and start putting out fires. "We're going to be able to go to Diagon Alley, but Ginny's coming with us. And she's giving us makeovers. You know, like she's always wanted. I'm sorry, but I could figure out another way to leave without attracting suspicion. It was the best I could do." Harry said defensively as Hermione's eyebrows climbed upwards, her eyes going from serious to amused. He waited with bated breath to see how Hermione would react,he really didn't want to spend three hours in a body bind.

"I see." Hermione said finally, weighing up her idiotic (apparently) raven haired friend versus her temperamental red haired friend. Even Hermione was willing to admit that this plan was decent. For Harry. Besides, Ginny would kill them if they backed out once again. And Hermione really hated that Bat-Bogey spell...

"Are we going to have to tell her about me?" She asked calmly, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Not now, but eventually. But I think we should. You know, if not today then maybe on the train?" Harry looked at Hermione nervously. It was a large secret to keep, and it weighed on his brunette friend heavily. He really wished he could alleviate her troubles, it wasn't fair for her to be so sad all the time.

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. "I think you may have a decent idea. Twice in one day." Hermione grinned at him suddenly. "Careful Harry, all this planning and thinking will destroy your reputation as a walking disaster area." Hermione laughed lightly.

Harry grinned back at her, "Well we couldn't have that could we?" Still grinning the two friends exited the pokey room and walked downstairs, apparently perfectly timed as Ginny wound up her performance in asking to go shopping. Unsurprisingly Molly Weasley agreed. Particularly at the sight of Harry's clothes.

XXX

Ginny stood next to the fire waiting for them, her face was pleased and scarily joyful. Ron had returned from outside and was now seated on the couch watching them, his blue eyes smirking at the pain his two friends would soon be going through.

"Mum says we are okay to go by ourselves, as there are Aurors that are trailing Harry anyway." Harry rolled his eyes unhappily at that, it was a tad unfair he thought. "Shall we?" Ginny asked and with that she flooed out in a flash of emerald flame.

"We can go to Sirius' afterwards, so have heaps of fun!" Ron said cheerily. Harry scowled at his best friend.

"Shut up Ron!" Harry grumbled and ignoring his best friends hilarity, quickly flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione tumbled out minutes afterwards, her hair sticking out crazily. Harry's wasn't much better. Ginny sighed in despair at them.

The Leaky Cauldron was surprisingly busy, with witches and wizards everywhere. But then, Harry thought, it had been just under a year since Voldemort had been defeated, the novelty still hadn't worn off yet. Ginny took the lead, and quickly led them out and into Diagon Alley. It took them over half an hour to fight their way through the crowds to the wizards bank. Harry wasn't looking forward to this part of the trip. No doubt this expedition would dint quite a bit of his savings.

After a quick and more than slightly expensive visit to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. A great white monolithic building that looked more than slightly greek in structure. The trio of teens went straight to the hairdressers. Ginny claimed this was because both Harry and Hermione looked like squirrels nested in their hair. Something Hermione took offense, and Harry blinked and shrugged at. After briefly chatting with the hairdresser, Ginny indicated that they be seated. Harry was feeling slightly overwhelmed by this point, he had barely done anything, but be confused. Hermione looked bewildered as well, although she seemed to be doing a better job at keeping up. To Harry's nose, the hairdressers smelt vaguely toxic, the harsh chemical smell that followed with over potion use and cleaning spells.

Hermione was the first to be attacked- er, made over... And she felt the hairdresser tug and pull at her mane of bushy brown hair. It was all she could do not to wriggle around and whine at the pain being inflicted upon her poor noggin. Harry was watching curiously, albeit with a trapped expression. Distracted, Hermione had missed the first part of Ginny and the Hairdresser's conversation, but quickly tuned in at the work 'fox'.

"I think slightly shorter, and slightly foxy." Ginny was saying, her eyebrow raised in thought.

"What do you think, Miss?" The Hairdresser asked Hermione politely, thinking with slight annoyance that the redhead was pushy and overbearing. Even if she did have a few good ideas.

"Um, I have no idea. Ginny's organizing the makeover, whatever she thinks, what ever looks good, I guess," Hermione said hesitantly, feeling completely clueless and out of her depth.

The hairdresser pursed her lips, well that explains the redheads actions. The brunette certainly needed the help, her hair was absolutely terrible! This wouldn't be much Ora hair cut, more like a charity intervention! It was absolutely necessary to fix this right now.

"Okay, we'll cut it like this, layer the hell out of it and cut it a lot shorter," The hairdresser demonstrated as she described the cut, leaving Hermione confused, while Ginny clapped her hands with pleasure. Harry was staring at the ceiling not paying any attention what so ever, his green eyes glazed over.

Forty minutes later a completely different Hermione Granger sat in the hairdressers chair, her new hair was a lightly curled, heavily layered, just-under-her-ears length cut. The hairdresser had highlighted Hermione's hair with blonde and light brown giving it a sun kissed look. Hermione looked like a polished young woman, only her scruffy clothes let her down. She no longer hated this idea so much, after all, she'd be all set and no one could claim she looked wolf now. Harry was grinning at her and gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up. She smiled shyly as Ginny squealed and oohed over her hair.

"You are so beautiful, Mione!" Ginny gushed happily, brainlessly happy over Hermione's transformation. The hairdresser was nodding in approval before turning her fierce eye upon the young man. She knew exactly who he was, after all, who wouldn't? But the Savior of the Wizarding world was an utter disgrace in the fashion department.

"Young man, you're next! Sit!" She sat him down and hummed slightly as she carded her hands through his untamable hair. "It's very thick and unruly, and no doubt you'd like to hide your scar, yes?" She pursed her lips at his nod of agreement,this would be difficult, but then she could advertise that she'd been the one to help Mr. Potter with his obvious fashion impairment. "I know what I'll do, I'll be drawing heavily upon the latest of Muggle styles, something short and snappy. It will reveal your scar, but really, you should flaunt that. After all its part of your image. The girls will be drooling for you." She smiled at his wide eyed countenance.

Half way through the cutting, which had so far taken her nearly twenty minutes, she thought of an idea, "Mr. Potter, would you be opposed to some red tips that can be spiked up? I promise it will look really hot." She looked at him enthusiastically. He nodded hesitantly, his green eyes wide at her overbearingly happy expression.

She regarded him hopefully as she finished the final snip. Would he approve? His pointed, thin features were standing out with this cut, giving him an edgy bad boy look that sat well on him, the red streaks gave him a brooding look, it was quite nice. One of the best cuts she'd done. She was more than proud of her ability to make over two thirds of the golden trio, and neither the boy of the girl had been that hard to talk too. She was impressed with their mild manners as well, it was clear that the fame hadn't gone straight to their heads.

"Thank you," Harry said, pleased with his hair cut as he ran his fingers through it and then pulled it back down. Before sticking it back up again. Messiness was the point of the whole cut, after all. "It's really cool."

Ginny eyed him speculatively as he smiled at the hairdresser. Who knew Harry could be so bent when it came to fashion, she was certain he was enjoying this more than he was letting on. And after last nights discussion, well, she was starting to see what she always should have. Shrugging, she turned to the hairdresser and smiled happily.

"My pleasure," The hairdresser said looking pleased.

After Harry had payed Ginny dragged them to Madam Malkins. There they endured nearly three hours of torture of trying on clothing, having it vetoed or accepted and one small fortune later, including the incendio-ing of their currant clothes and being forced into their new apparel, Harry and Hermione were set for the new year. And completely exhausted. Ginny however, was just getting started.

"You are both hot to trot!" Ginny exclaimed happily, she was also weary but happy as she took in Harry's dark jeans and green t shirt and Hermione's denim skirt and purple blouse. Ginny had also forcefully made them buy new shoes and other accessories. They were completely set out, and both looked very good.

"Well, well, well, Weaslette fancy you being here," Sneered a voice. Harry looked up at the voice of his long term nemesis, Draco Malfoy. The icy blue eyes were fixed upon Ginny with dislike and, was that amusement?

"Malfoy," Ginny said coyly, "You ready for school yet?" She asked politely. She was pleased to see him, after the war she'd taken to mailing the coward to make sure he was okay and dealing. After several thousand letters, insults, and finally forgivenesses and reparations they were tentatively friends. Draco had finally opened up to her and admitted that he'd never truly wanted to be a death eater and had only joined on pain of death and torture. She vaguely understood him and he, her, and now Harry and Hermione were seeing a side of her they hadn't known about. Harry was intrigued.

"Of course, Weasley," Draco smirked in amusement. "A Malfoy is always ready, you know that." The irony was not lost on Ginny and she let out a mirthless laugh. Draco hadn't been prepared at all for the war or the consequences of that war. Let alone his own branding. "Who are your friends?" Draco asked coolly wondering who the darkly handsome youth and beautiful woman were. They were vaguely familiar.

"Don't you recognize them?" Ginny asked to Harry's growing trepidation, why was Ginny talking to Malfoy? Why was Malfoy being polite to Ginny of all people and why on the bloody earth was he, Harry stuck here in this increasingly bizarre situation?

"No, should I?" Draco leaned closer, curious.

"Yes, you should, honestly Malfoy, open those eyes of yours!" Snapped Hermione in irritation, completely confused by the situation she was in and wasn't sure how she should handle it. Her confusion was transferred over into annoyance and thus made her react in a way that Malfoy would be able to recognize.

"Granger?" Draco asked astonished, "And does that mean?" Draco turned his gaze to the raven haired man in front of him, those emerald orbs hauntingly familiar. "Potter?" Draco blinked in surprise. "What the hell?" Draco looked between his nemesis and savior and the bane of his academic existence to the latest of his acquaintances and possible friend. Draco was uncomfortably aware that when Potter scrubbed up, he scrubbed up very nice. Possibly even more than slightly hot.

"Malfoy, shush!" Ginny hissed reaching out and grabbing his arm. "Come on you two, let's fill our dear little snake in." Harry and Hermione sighed at the latest turn in events and followed the bewildered Malfoy and determined Genevra Weasley.

Ginny grabbed a table at the new ice creamery and ordered everyone an ice cream and butterbeer ignoring the fact that neither item went with the other. Florian Fortescu's had yet to be rebuilt and an enterprising muggleborn had taken joyful advantage of that fact and set up a competitor ice creamery. Florian didn't seem to mind, instead the business man had taken to discussing shop with the new owner whenever he was in town. Besides, the ice cream was very good.

"Okay, one I want you, Draco, to explain your and my correspondence with Harry and Hermione along with your reasons for disliking them. Then Harry and Hermione will explain why we are out and about. And Hermione, can you spell this area so it's completely private?" Ginny said this all very quickly and decisively. Draco sighed in defeat rubbing his eyes tiredly. Ginny was ruthless when it came to things she really wanted.

After Hermione had spelled the area Draco started to talk. "Okay, let's see," Draco said quietly. "Well one Gin contacted me over the summer break asking me how I was, naturally I responded how it would be expected, but after three weeks of the same I realized that I was honestly sick of hearing myself whine and bitch about my father while I was becoming him. So I sent Gin a letter explaining everything and another equally long letter apologizing to her. Surprisingly she accepted my apology." Draco sighed again, he dug a spoon into his ice cream and ate a mouthful. "I can truthfully say I never expected it, and that really, I should be extending thanks and apologies to you, Potter after everything you've done. Same to you Granger."

"She accepted your apology just like that?" Harry asked incredulously. Harry looked at Ginny who shrugged in return, what was she supposed to have done? "And now you're apologizing to me?"

"Yeah, I know," Draco agreed wryly, "Surprised me too. And yes, I'm apologizing and thanking you for everything, even though I don't deserve it." He barked a laugh, "Merlin knows I didn't deserve her forgiveness, but after we started talking I felt lighter, happier. She's a good therapist." Draco laughed bitterly, "All my insecurity, hatred and disgust of myself just kinda fell away. Gin is an amazing woman, Harry, you should keep really tight hold of her." Draco sighed again.

Ginny laughed edgily, "We're not together, Draco." She flicked her eyes at Harry who flinched slightly.

"I said I was sorry," Harry muttered, his eyes downcast and unhappy.

"What did I miss?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Harry decided that he couldn't be straight anymore, he's gay." Ginny snorted. "Sorry Harry, but it is funny." She sighed sadly regarding the boy she thought she'd loved. And really, it was funny. Two girls he'd dated and he'd seemed to love her enough, but then, life around Harry Potter was never entirely normal.

"Huh?" Draco asked intelligently, his blue eyes completely focused on Harry.

"It wasn't Ginny's fault. It's just after Cho, who was absolutely terrible as a girlfriend by the way, and the utter disaster that followed that crash and burn relationship. Which I thought was my fault, and now realize its hers. You know, its really hard to like and admire someone when all they want is to talk about someone you watched die. Not that Cedric wasn't great and all, but really, I was so sick of it," Harry scrubbed at his face wearily, running a hand through his shorter hair, revealing the scar beneath his fringe. Both Ginny and Draco felt their eyes drawn to it, while Hermione ducked her head and drank down her butterbeer.

Harry continued his explanation. "And then my brief time with Ginny I realized it wasn't me or the girls that was wrong, but rather my pre-thought out sexual orientation. I told Ginny last night, when she, uh, cornered me." Harry said awkwardly, "Never really thought about sex or anything anyway, it doesn't interest me." Harry offered Hermione a lop sided grin apologetically. Hermione was desperately trying not to laugh out loud, while Ginny had caught her eye and was now mimicking her brilliantly. Draco looked like he was stuck in the middle of the twilight zone.

"This is so surreal," Hermione muttered, between laughs. She was dumbfounded by the recent revelations, but not completely surprised. "We have a reformed ex death eater who never actually wanted to be a death eater and isn't the pampered and spoilt bastard we all thought he was, I'm guessing it's just how he was brought up. And now my best friend has just told me and his ex nemesis he's gayer than a banana. Forgive me, Ginny, but that's just funny." Ginny nodded helplessly, last night it hasn't been half as funny, but now, she could see the hilarity.

"Hey," Draco protested, "I'm spoilt and pampered thank you very much, and that is just the way I like it!"

While Harry was complaining, "I'm not gayer than a banana! Are bananas even gay, Hermione?"

Ginny couldn't help but snicker at their identical betrayed expressions. "You two are so silly." She giggled.

"Oh come on," Draco moaned, "Ten minutes with a bunch of Gryffindorks and now I'm acting like one." While Draco continued to bemoan and complain about his luck at being stuck with them. Harry was doubled up, stiff from restrained laughter at the thought of Draco acting like a Gryffindor, Ginny wasn't much better. Only Hermione was seemingly unaffected as she watched them, her eyes contemplative, and reserved.

"You okay, Hermione?" Harry asked cautiously.

Hermione bit her lips nervously, turning her gaze on Harry. "I'm thinking I should just tell Ginny and Malfoy, sorry, Draco my secret too, Harry." It perhaps won't the best of ideas, but the secret was weighing down other and Hermione had the feeling that Draco wouldn't mind it, nor would Ginny. And neither would act like Ron.

Harry frowned, "Are you sure Hermione? Isn't it dangerous?"

"Mal- Draco can help me brew that potion, no offense but your potion brewing skills aren't exactly up to the standard needed, Harry." Hermione said unhappily.

"Fine, but I'm binding them to secrecy," Harry growled, narrowing his eyes at the pair before him. He drew out his wand and gestured for them to do the same.

"Serious much?" Ginny muttered as she and Draco did the same, after reciting the words Harry told them.

After that, Hermione filled them in. "I'm a werewolf. I was bitten last full moon, when Harry arrived." She looked at them nervously. Draco blinked in surprise.

Ginny reeled at the discovery, "Are you fucking serious?" She asked after a moment.

"Pretty serious, yeah," Harry said calmly. His green eyes deadly in their gaze on Ginny and Draco.

"Greyback." Draco muttered, "That wolf needs to be put down." Draco bared his teeth in displeasure.

"Greyback?" Hermione queried.

"Fenrir Greyback, he's one vicious son-of-a-bitch! He bit a friend of mine in the last battle, it's driving him insane." Draco said sadly. "He's been talking about going after Potter for months, but I thought it was all talk and no action, I didn't actually think he'd do it. After all, he might be insane but he's not stupid!"

Harry nodded seemingly calm, although his emerald eyes gleamed with fire. Ginny wasn't much better, her face was a mask of fury. "Please let us kill him, Hermione," Ginny snarled. Harry nodded enthusiastically, his shirt hair flopping into his eyes.

Hermione flinched at the thought of deliberately killing someone. "I'm not sure." She said softly. Draco reached out and gripped her shoulder.

"It'll be okay." He said softly and compassionately. "Do you know any werewolves who can help you get through the transformation next full moon?" He asked her.

"Remus," Harry said to Hermione excitedly, "I bet Remus will help both you and Draco's friend! That is if Draco's friend doesn't have help already." Harry grinned at the blonde who was nodding slightly. "After all, we are going there tonight, why not invite Draco and his friend along tomorrow. Ron won't be happy, but really he needs to learn about you soon anyway." Harry said sadly.

Draco watched the two thirds of the golden trio in front of him, "You're talking about Remus Lupin the werewolf professor of third year aren't you?"

Ginny nodded, still shocked by the revelation that Hermione, sweet, bookish Hermione was a killer. And Ron didn't know? He was going to be so angry when he found out. Ginny almost felt sorry for Harry and Hermione when the revelations would come out. Ron wasn't the most tolerant of people and was rather set in his ways at aged eighteen. And really, there were some valid points when it came to werewolves, but she'd been around Hermione for nearly a week now, and she hadn't acted or seemed anyway different. Maybe the prejudice against werewolves was wrong. Ginny was undecided but was going to keep an open mind about it.

"Okay, I'll talk to my friend, and ask him. I'll owl you with our answer. He's not going back to Hogwarts though, just so you know." Draco was saying his voice strained and unhappy.

"Why not? There's a safe spot, it's warded and protected and no one can get hurt," Hermione said as she looked at the blonde man in front of her. "I know of it from Remus, and I'm sure that with the wolfsbane it will be safe enough for everyone."

"Is there now?" Draco mused, "Well, I'll try and convince him to meet with you, and the you can explain everything to us."

"Wait," Harry said quickly, holding out a piece of parchment."Here, in case you need a safe place to stay. If you misuse this though, the wards will know and they will shut you out permanently." Draco nodded firmly as he stood, bidding them good bye, he disappeared into the bustling crowd.

"Well, that was interesting," Hermione said faintly. "Are you okay, Ginny?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm okay. Dazed. Coz I wasn't expecting that. But I'll be okay, I'll support you and everything." Ginny assured her best female friend. "Come on, we'd better head back, Mum'll be worried."

The trio of teens stood and left the ice creamery, leaving a large tip in the table for the proprietor. As they quickly bought everything they needed from the appocathary, Harry began to realize exactly how different this year would be. And how grateful he was for that fact. Smiling with pleasure he followed Hermione and Ginny into the Leaky Cauldron and flooed home. He didn't feel pleasure at the fact that Molly Weasley and George decided to scream and shout about his and Hermione's new look. Molly with awe and happiness, and George in teasing and jokes. Ron looked a bit disgruntled by Hermione's lack of hair, and Harry's obvious sexual leanings. Ron even went so far as to leave the room muttering about the sheer unnaturalness of it all. Harry was hurt but his friends snarky comments, but knew it originated mostly from jealousy. Besides, it wasn't as though Harry hadn't said that he couldn't come along, deciding that Ron was being idiotic, Harry followed Hermione upstairs to put away their purchases.


	4. Chapter 4

To My Wonderful and Loyal Readers,

This fiction is no longer being updated, for whatever reason I am uninspired to finish this. If you think, or would like to complete it, please message me about adopting it.

Kind Regards,

Author AHBK1


End file.
